Marius Zaromskis vs. Nordine Taleb
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season seven welterweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Zaromskis blocked a body kick. He blocked a high kick. And another. Four thirty-five. Zaromskis checked a leg kick. Taleb landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Zaromskis blocked a high kick. Taleb landed a hard inside kick. Four minutes. Taleb landed a jab blocking a high kick. Three thirty-five left. Zaromskis dropped Taleb with a spinning back fist. OH! Zaromskis pounced to half-guard. Three fifteen. Zaromskis had the back. Nice. Three minutes. "Break him down, Marius!" Two thirty-five. They stood and broke. Zaromskis blocked a high kick there. Taleb landed a jab. Two fifteen as Zaromskis stuffed a double and kneed the body and ate one. Zaromskis landed some hard lefts and they broke, Taleb blocked a high kick. Taleb landed an inside kick. He landed a blocked high kick. One thirty-five as Taleb landed a straight left. Zaromskis blocked a high kick. One fifteen. Taleb stuffed a double. "Hands up!" One minute. Taleb landed a jab. Another. Thirty-five left. Taleb kneed the body as they clinched. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-9 Taleb clearly. The second round began. Zaromskis landed a body kick. Taleb landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. And another. Four fifteen, Zaromskis had some redness around his eyes. Taleb landed a left uppercut and a big right. Zaromskis dropped Taleb with a left, defended an armbar or a triangle pouncing, passed to half-guard. That was a flash KO haha wow. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Taleb regained half-guard. He's recovering. Miragliotta stood them up. Two thirty-five. Zaromskis landed a hard blocked high kick. Taleb landed a jumping knee and a body kick. Two fifteen remaining. Taleb landed a jab. Zaromskis landed a jab. Two minutes. Zaromskis landed a body kick after blocking a high kick. Zaromskis stuffed a single to the clinch there. One thirty-five. Taleb kneed the body. One fifteen. Zaromskis got a trip, had the back standing. They reclinched. One minute. Zaromskis kneed the body high there nicely. Thirty-five. The ref broke 'em up. Zaromskis blocked a high kick. And another. Zaromskis missed one. Fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Zaromskis, fun fight so far. The third round began. Zaromskis got a double off the bat, Taleb reversed standing to the clinch. They broke, Taleb front kicked the body. Four thirty-five. Taleb landed a left and two body kicks, ate two counter lefts and a right, they clinched. Four fifteen left. Four minutes as Taleb kneed the body. Taleb kneed the body. Three thirty-five remaining. The ref broke them up. "Too late," Miragliotta said. Three fifteen remaining. Taleb landed a couple good jabs to that right eye and a good leg kick there. Three minutes. Taleb landed an inside kick. Taleb landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. Taleb landed two inside kicks. Two fifteen. Zaromskis missed a spinning back fist there. Taleb sprawled stuffing a single. He had the back standing. One thirty-five, Zaromskis expending some energy here. Taleb landed a right back. Zaromskis belly to back suplexed Taleb down. He landed in side control. One fifteen. One minute remaining. Zaromskis landed five or six shoulder strikes. Taleb looked tired. Miragliotta stood them up from side control.. Thirty-five as Zaromskis blocked a body kick. "Hands up!" Zaromskis landed a flush kick and an inside kick, missed a spinning back fist and Taleb got a double, shit. Fifteen. Zaromskis fought to stand back up. He did to the clinch. Wow. The third round ended. 10-9 Zaromskis, 29-28 Zaromskis. 30-27, 29-28, 29-28 UD for... Zaromskis. The correct decision.